


Confusion, Shock, & Speculations

by Reese101



Series: A Crow In Cat's Clothing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Self-Indulgent, Squint for KenHina, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, spur of the moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese101/pseuds/Reese101
Summary: Wait, what?Contrary to basically whatever you'd expect during a volleyball match, the whole crowd was gaping; dead silent.And all because of one player. A player from Nekoma. Or was he from Karasuno? No one could tell.Honestly, who could? He gave off way too many mixed signals.orKuroTsuki during the battle of the trash heap + Kei baffling the crowd
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: A Crow In Cat's Clothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Confusion, Shock, & Speculations

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically something I wrote for fun because I was too preoccupied to write another chapter for "This one's my favorite." (´ ∀ ` *)
> 
> I'm telling ya, exams are taking a toll on me. __φ(．．;)
> 
> Right! I don't actually know what happens during the match (cries in anime only (｡╯︵╰｡) ), so this isn't accurate- haha..
> 
> But let's enjoy some KuroTsuki, yeah? <(￣︶￣)>

Today's the day. The day of the anticipated battle of the garbage dump. The battle of the rival teams Karasuno and Nekoma. It's a really big deal. It was the only thing that was on everybody's minds.

You could feel the enthusiasm oozing off both teams, the determination to win, and the tension so thick, you could cut it with a knife. After all, it's the day they've all been waiting for.

Everyone's extremely excited; ecstatic, even. The coaches, the audience, the players, especially a little someone called Hinata Shoyo who couldn't wait to show Kenma how much he's improved. So practically, everybody was excited.

And when I say everybody, I mean it. Literally _everyone_. That would include a certain Tsukishima Kei who was actually looking forward to the match - possibly more than the jumpy tangerine was - as unusual as it may be.

No one could contain their excitement; both the blond middle blocker and the scheming captain were probably the first people to have woken up that day.

They were a bit biased, though.

What was it that made this match different from all the other ones, anyway?

That should be obvious; they finally get to play against each other in an official match. Much like Hinata, the blond couldn't wait to leave his lover speechless with how much he's improved. In the same way, Nekoma's captain couldn't wait to face off against his beloved firefly.

Of course, this match isn't going to be a walk in the park. Oh, no, no, no. This match is a literal marathon. It would be an intense game. A long one at that. And no matter how much effort both teams put in their plays, only one team will emerge victorious.

~~**** ~~

Which is why no one expected this sight.

It seems as though the biggest shock came before the game started.

It started off simple:

A _very tall_ player wearing a Nekoma jacket walking into the court.

Okay, that much was normal, something people expected. Of course, Nekoma would have insanely tall middle blockers, they were the masters of defense after all.

Then, a myriad of players followed the blond into the court. Players of Karasuno and Nekoma surging in all at once. After that they made their way to the benches and settled in.

It wasn't that much of a surprise when these players decided to sit together either. The teams were known to possess a friendly rivalry, so to the audience, this was something you'd see on a daily basis.

About five minutes before the game, the teams lined up, and much to the crowd's surprise, the individual who was wearing a Nekoma jacket turned out to be a member of the Karasuno team.

It caused a little commotion, some whispering here and there, you know, nothing big.

"Hey, wasn't that tall blond from Nekoma?"

"Yep, what about it?"

"Just look at him!"

"Wait wh-"

The blond walked over to Nekoma before lining up with his team. 'What for?' was the question taunting, teasing everyone there, but they quickly got an answer.

Said blond headed for Nekoma's captain, handed him the jacket, and whispered something unintelligible in the captain's ear. No one knew what he said, but they wanted to.

That's when it turned into something big. They wanted to know what the blond said that caused the captain to go beet red. They wondered what their relationship was, and they wondered how the teams felt about their relationship.

The teams swore they heard someone say "Things are getting juicy, and the match hasn't even started!". Yamaguchi couldn't help but snicker at the statement, and Kenma did the same.

Then, the match started.

~~ **** ~~

The third set was coming to a close, and it was getting frustrating. The amount of deuces the match had was irritating. Every time Karasuno scored a point, somehow, Nekoma would too.

No team would let up. They wouldn't let the other win. The endless ties during the match just proved how evenly matched both teams were.

It drove both the players and the crowd wild.

It wasn't the only reason, though.

It turns out that tension wasn't the only thing floating around the court; some players had their eyes on something other than the ball, and they couldn't be more obvious. It drove the crowd wild.

No one missed the glance Nekoma's captain gave Karasuno's middle blocker after the latter blocked Fukunaga's cross shot. In a similar fashion, no one missed the smirk Kei gave Tetsurou in response.

 _Another_ deuce. When, oh, when was this match gonna end? Hopefully now.

Nekoma's #1, Kuroo Tetsurou, was about to push the ball to the other side of the court when Karasuno's #11, Tsukishima Kei, decided that he wasn't going to let that happen, and jumped, in an attempt to block the ball.

It was one point, but it was the one point that would give them an advantage. It was one point, a point that they needed.

The look they gave each other looked so intense, no one could look away. No one could look away, yet it felt like they were the only people on court.

Then, as if the suspense that the match brought wasn't enough, the older blocker just had to challenge the younger:

"Hey, Kei. Let's make a bet. If we win, we're going to spend our next weekend hiking with Bo and 'Kaashi."

Ah. That one outing Kei refuses to take part in. He's one of the people who unfortunately knew how loud Bokuto-san can be when outdoors. The terror and the echo of that voice still sends chills down his spine.

Now he wanted to win even more.

"Alright, Tetsu. When we win, you're taking me stargazing with a side of strawberry shortcakes," Kei responds.

"You've got yourself a deal, moonshine."

~~ **** ~~

The match finally ended.

Both teams were worn out, as expected. The losing team congratulated the winning team with no regrets. Despite the exhaustion they felt, they all teared up, thanked each other for the match, and held their heads up high.

This was the match that was etched into everyone's memories. It was one that riled everyone up, especially a certain couple.

After the match, though, the two were nowhere to be found. Even their closest friends - Kenma and Yamaguchi - had no clue where the two went. It was like they just vanished.

"I don't know, there was a lot of tension between those two blockers," the teams heard a stranger say.

"I know, right?" was the reply that came from their friend.

Disregarding the conversation they heard, both teams scanned their eyes through the court in hopes of finding the blond and the captain, but their efforts were in vain. There was no luck finding them.

They'd decided to split up. Nekoma, searching for their captain, and Karasuno, looking for their clever first year.

"Where could they be?" Hinata thought out loud, running around the court.

"Kuroo-san probably took Tsukki out for a walk," Yamaguchi stated, putting his hand on Hinata's shoulders in an attempt to calm the jumpy decoy down.

"Still, they couldn't have gone far, should we check outside?" Sugawara used his thumb to point to the door, worry seeping through his face.

"I'm sure they'll be back," Asahi told them.

~~ **** ~~

" _A - choo!_ " Kei sneezed, and luckily, Tetsurou handed him a tissue in time.

He sniffled as he took the tissue offered to him and wiped his nose. He mutters a short "Thank you," to his boyfriend and throws the used tissue in the garbage bin closest to them.

"Are you alright, Kei?" You've been sneezing a lot lately."

"I'm fine, Tetsu," comes his reply. He assures Tetsurou with a nod, knowing how his boyfriend would make a big deal out of a little sneeze.

 _Such a dork,_ Kei thought.

Said dork probably wasn't convinced, so he wraps his jacket around Kei - just to make sure - and brushes his thumb over their intertwined fingers and says, "If you say so."

They made their way into the nearest cafe having a few discussions, like they always do. They could talk about literally anything.

~~ **** ~~

The following weekend, the bet didn't seem to matter anymore; they ended up doing both. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what Tsukki could've said to Kuroo.. ┐(￣∀￣)┌
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I did, writing!╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> Alright, thanks for reading! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ


End file.
